Reencuentro a oscuras
by Kasiel 16
Summary: Oneshot. Las cosas entre ellos no iban bien, pero Horo nunca se dio por vencido. Si tenía que esperarlo, esperaría lo que fuera. Ren/Horo.


Su inquietud se incrementaba con cada relámpago que alumbraba la cocina. El sonido de las gotas arremetiendo contra el asfalto y los cristales era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la planta baja de la casa, sin contar con los incesantes quejidos de Horo, inaudibles a causa de la lluvia. No tenía ningún reloj a mano, pero por el tiempo que llevaba allí sentado junto a su bol de arroz blanco intuía que sería la una y media de la madrugada. Hacía ya dos horas que el resto de la pensión se había ido a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo, como le pasó a él. Se tumbó boca arriba en el futón, más tarde se puso de lado y después intentó acomodarse entre las sábanas lo máximo posible, y ni por esas fue capaz de vencerle al insomnio. Él era consciente de su estúpida derrota; tenía asumido que por mucho que quisiera, no podría pegar ojo tan fácilmente. Tal vez a la una, a las dos de la noche, o hasta que su cuerpo dijera _basta_ y lo obligara a desplomarse en cualquier rincón de la casa con tal de dormir un par de horas.

Por eso mismo, decidió bajar a la cocina y calentar los restos de su plato para dejar de agobiarse, y así de paso saciar su apetito. Le hubiera gustado cenar igual que los demás, sino fuese por el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que quería probar bocado. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero en el fondo le sabía mal aparentar que no le pasaba nada cuando en realidad lo único que había hecho en toda la tarde era preocuparse por Ren. Por la tarde le dijo que iría al centro a buscar cosas para un trabajo de clase, y todavía no había regresado.

-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lleva paraguas -comentó Horo al escuchar el segundo trueno en menos de un minuto; parecía que la lluvia no iba a cesar en lo que quedaba de noche-. A saber dónde está el idiota éste.

Se cruzó de brazos en señal de protesta. Le molestaba mucho esa actitud por parte de Ren; siempre haciendo lo que quería, sin tenerle en cuenta para nada. Cuando le comentó que iba a salir, Horo le sugirió acompañarle para poder estar los dos a solas, pero el señorito ignoró sus palabras y se marchó sin él. El pobre ainu, resignado, no tuvo otra opción que quedarse en casa gruñendo y en compañía de Yoh. Éste siempre le comentaba que no se preocupara tanto por sus problemas con Ren, que no había nada que no tuviera solución. _Todo saldrá bien, Horo. Pronto llegará el día en el que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le quieres_, decía con su particular sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Puede que el castaño tuviera razón y tarde o temprano su novio abriera los ojos y descubriera que no había pasado esos últimos tres meses de su vida junto a él por mero capricho. Sí, quizá viviese para apreciar ese momento pero, mientras tanto, a Horo le tocaba esperar.

La frescura de la noche traspasaba las paredes de la pensión, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente. Entró a oscuras en el comedor para buscar algo con lo que cobijarse y así hacer su espera menos penosa de lo que ya resultaba.

Creía recordar que la chaqueta que se había puesto esa mañana todavía descansaba en alguna silla cerca de la entrada, aunque con la poca luz que emanaba desde el exterior le resultaba difícil confirmar su sospecha. Horo caminaba a pasos cortos y con las manos atentas a cualquier esquina o figura con la que pudiera tropezarse. Tras haber recorrido la primera parte del comedor, fue avanzando un poco más hasta que en uno de sus tontos descuidos chocó contra el respaldo del sofá. A la vez que murmuraba algunos agravios, su mano rozó con una tela espesa que cubría parte del diván; parecía ser una manta. El ainu no se lo pensó dos veces y se envolvió con ella en el acto. Su garganta irritada se lo agradeció mucho.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a volver a la cocina, unos sonidos procedentes de fuera llamaron su atención. Pasos veloces, murmullos, llaves en movimiento... Lo siguiente que vio después de que la puerta se abriera fue a un Ren jadeante y completamente empapado por la lluvia. Cerró la entrada de un portazo y se detuvo en su sitio al darse cuenta de que alguien frente a él le esperaba con una expresión poco amistosa.

-¿Por qué narices te compras un móvil tan caro si luego no lo coges cuando es necesario?

-Horo, no estoy de humor, así que déjame en paz -contestó Ren en un intento de no alzar demasiado la voz-. No lo cogí porque me quedé sin batería, y punto.

El chico del Norte intentó no darle importancia a la respuesta soez de su novio -total, otra más tampoco hacía daño-, sólo se dedicó a seguir con la mirada los movimientos que éste hacía. Se despojó de su abrigo enseguida y dejó las bolsas que traía al lado de la puerta, junto a sus zapatos llenos de barro.

Horo sabía que no era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en cosas así, pero si para él Ren Tao ya suponía una tentación insuperable en el mundo, verlo mojado de arriba abajo, con toda la ropa ajustada a su cuerpo y numerosas gotas recorriendo su rostro felino conseguía que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasada. Pero su momento de placer duró poco cuando se fijó en cómo Ren tiritaba en silencio por culpa del frío. Instintivamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó con la manta que llevaba consigo, ya no sólo para arroparlo, sino también para recordar lo que se sentía cuando estabas tan cerca de la persona a la que querías.

-¿Mejor así?

Ren respondió con un sosegado _sí_, recostándose después sobre el torso de su pareja. Sus mechones -todavía húmedos- le cubrían el rostro, y por suerte para él eso lograba que Horo no se diera cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Era la primera vez en semanas que se abrazaban.

A pesar de ser pareja, se habían distanciado un poco para que cada uno tuviese su propio espacio y así evitarse ciertos agobios, por eso ni siquiera dormían en el mismo cuarto salvo alguna que otra noche en la que compartían cama y mucha diversión. Al contrario que el ainu, Ren era una persona que disfrutaba de la soledad – no es que despreciase la compañía de su novio, pero en ocasiones le resultaba algo irritante – , y al final situaciones así consiguieron que el espacio entre ellos aumentara, como ese malestar que más tarde les afectaría por dentro.

Continuaron juntos y en silencio; uno buscando calor, otro enredando los dedos entre el cabello morado. Sólo un pequeño ruido fue lo que al fin hizo hablar al más alto, distrayéndole de su pasatiempo.

-¿Tienes hambre, Ren? - preguntó en voz baja.

-No.

-Pues tu estómago no dice lo mismo – aclaró con una sonrisa socarrona, a la que Ren respondió con un golpe en el pecho que Horo apenas notó –. Espérame aquí, voy a traer una cosa.

Le dejó a Ren la manta para que siguiera tapándose y después se metió en la cocina, con cuidado de no volver a tropezar con otro mueble. Cuando regresó al comedor con un plato en las manos, escuchó a su novio murmurar un simple _Anna me va a matar cuando se despierte _mientras observaba cómo había dejado la entrada de la casa, repleta de charcos, marcas de zapatos y ropa mojada. Horo no le dio importancia a su comentario -aunque no le gustara, Ren y Anna se llevaban bien, así que suponía que su castigo no sería tan cruel como los que les impartía al resto de la casa-, y siguió a su novio hasta las escaleras para poder sentarse de nuevo. A él le costó más llegar sano y salvo hasta allí, pero en cambio Ren se movía con facilidad, como si la oscuridad del piso no supusiera problema para su perspectiva.

Horo nunca supo cómo lo hacía, y la verdad es que tampoco tenía prisa por saber la respuesta. Misterios como ése también formaban parte del atractivo de su novio.

Se sentaron en uno de los primeros peldaños, Horo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Ren a su lado colocándose la manta sobre sus hombros.

-Toma, come un poco -ordenó Horo mientras le pasaba un par de palillos y colocaba el bol de arroz blanco en sus rodillas.

Ren empezó a comer sin prisas, y también sin replicarle nada al ainu por haberle dado una orden, ya que el chino intuía que dentro de poco comenzaría con su serie de preguntas y no quería enfadarse antes de tiempo.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en venir? - había acertado, como siempre.

-¿Si te contesto me dejarás en paz de una vez?

Horo se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que sí –contestó.

Al mismo tiempo que removía el arroz con sus palillos, Ren le describió sin mucho interés su experiencia bajo la lluvia de aquella tarde. Cuando por fin salía de comprar lo que necesitaba para el trabajo de clase, vio como el agua iba cayendo cada vez con más rapidez y tuvo que regresar a la tienda a esperar hasta que el tiempo se serenara un poco. La cosa no parecía mejorar después de la media hora que estuvo allí de plantón; no podía regresar a casa con transporte público porque surgieron problemas en las vías a causa del aguacero, así que no le quedó otra opción que recorrer a pie el extenso camino hacia casa, acompañado de un paraguas que se compró y que más tarde arrojaría a un charco por no haber soportado el peso de la lluvia.

Horo escuchaba atento las palabras de su emisor, con sus ojos cargados de nuevo por la inquietud. Notaba a su chico cansado, desanimado, y eso no le gustaba nada. Acarició el rostro de Ren con su mano desocupada, pasándola primero por su frente, continuando en su mejilla y terminando con el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios.

-Por suerte no tienes fiebre... -comentó en un susurro-. Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes? Ni te imaginas la de rato que he estado aquí abajo esperándote.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Podías haberte quedado en la cama perfectamente en lugar de estar haciendo el imbécil.

La mano del ainu todavía descansaba en su cara cuando le respondió. A Ren no pareció importarle -o al menos no quiso demostrarlo-, y tampoco se negó en el momento en el que el dedo se puso a recorrer su labio inferior. Horo lo sentía frío y falto de cariño, igual que su dueño. Sus ojos no distinguían gran cosa entre la penumbra del comedor, pero no tenía que esforzarse mucho como para darse cuenta de que Ren no apartaba la mirada de él. Ésta se mostraba escéptica, como si no entendiese del todo lo que Horo estaba haciendo, o tal vez estuviera esperando a que diera el gran paso, no lo sabía.

-Ya sé que nadie me ha obligado a esperarte, Ren, pero si alguien me hubiera dado a elegir, habría preferido quedarme haciendo el imbécil otra vez.

Se alejó de los labios de su novio y volvió a dirigir su atención al plato de comida, queriendo olvidarse por unos segundos de Ren y de lo que le había dicho. _Tiene razón, si en el fondo soy un imbécil integral_, pensó mientras masticaba de forma pausada. La relación entre ellos todavía pasaba por otro de sus altibajos, y aunque a Horo le disgustase la idea, de momento no creía convenientes esa clase de comentarios delante de Ren por si acaso él ya no sentía lo mismo; le dolía pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero debía de estar preparado para todo lo que le viniese por delante, ya fuera bueno, malo, o quizá peor.

Como bien supuso Horo, su respuesta se perdió en el silencio. Ni aún cuando las dos miradas se encontraron -sus ojos claros eran lo que mejor percibía entre las sombras- consiguió que su pareja abriera de nuevo la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer arroz. Abatido, reclinó la cabeza en la pared e intentó relajarse descansando un poco la vista, ya que el cansancio comenzaba a pesar sobre sus párpados. Ren en cambio aprovechó para observarlo con atención, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras del norteño, las cuales su mente se encargaba de recordarle cada instante. Si por él fuera, se habría quedado otras tres horas más en el comedor pasando frío con tal de verle entrar por la puerta a salvo, e incluso de haber tardado más en llegar a casa, el ainu se hubiera atrevido a salir a la calle en ropa interior y descalzo para ir a buscarlo bajo toda la lluvia. Ren dejó escapar una sonrisa confidente, porque conociéndolo sabía que el tozudo de Horo era capaz de eso y de muchos otros disparates.

El joven suspiró con suavidad. Horo no destacaba precisamente ni por su don de palabra ni por su sutileza con los demás, y sin embargo, aquella noche le demostró a Ren en poco menos de una hora lo que él había estado esperando durante esas semanas de distanciamiento, la señal decisiva que necesitaba.

Colocó sus palillos encima del bol para después dejárselo al ainu en el escalón de abajo.

-Termínate tú el plato si quieres. Yo ya no tengo hambre.

-Mmm, si apenas has comido... -dijo Horo mientras se estiraba en su sitio, medio adormilado.

-No importa -susurró-, con ésto me basta.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, advirtió como un vaho cercano a su rostro conseguía mezclarse con el suyo después de que los labios fríos de Ren acariciaran su boca. Ese beso era lo último que habría esperado de aquel día. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, queriendo encontrarse frente a frente con unos iris dorados, pero cuando reaccionó tan sólo vio unas piernas delante de él con una manta colgando a los lados; Ren y su sonrojo no tardaron en incorporarse del suelo y marcharse escaleras arriba.

-Me voy a dormir. Puedes terminarte el plato de arroz en mi habitación -escuchó Horo antes de quedarse solo en la sala.

Esta vez el malestar en el pecho desapareció para dejar paso a una calidez que añoraba. Por una vez en dos semanas, Horo podía sonreír de verdad. Para cualquier persona, un beso así no habría supuesto nada especial, pero para él sí que lo era, porque le daba a entender que Ren en el fondo también lo había echado de menos. Desde ese momento, el ainu se juró a si mismo no volver a cometer la estupidez de alejarse de Ren para que cada uno tuviera su propio espacio; y si el chino se oponía, no tenía problema en calmarlo con otro beso.

_Pronto llegará el día en el que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le quieres._

Se acordó de las palabras de su amigo mientras subía hasta el segundo piso. Ya le daría las gracias a Yoh al día siguiente, pero de momento, descansaría complacido en la cama junto a Ren.

Su espera había valido la pena.

* * *

Pues nada, que espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que los reviews serán contestados en mi livejournal cuando pueda -link en el profile-.

**Reviews?**


End file.
